


Me Basta | Fan Media

by Asmodeus1987



Series: Me Basta 'verse [9]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanart, Fanmix, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: Espacio dedicado al material extra que hace esta Saga tan especial.





	Me Basta | Fan Media

 

 

**THE COVERS.**

Me Basta | [Banner](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/25147/25147_900.png).

Sin Mitologías | Banner.

Atravesé Fantasmas Para Llegar Aquí | Banner.

Doppelganger | Cover.

Todos Quieren (Conquistar El Mundo) [Imagen principal es un fanart y no me pertenece]| [#1.](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/35118/35118_900.png)

Todos Quieren (Conquistar El Mundo) | [#2](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/31504/31504_900.png)

 

 

**THE CHARACTERS.**

Shingo Tsukino | [Cover.](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/34888/34888_900.png)

Kou Taiki | [Cover](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/35394/35394_900.png).

Severina Sang Froid | [Cover.](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/34644/34644_900.png)

Príncipe Sky | Cover.

 

 

**THE FASHION.**

Usagi Tsukino | Todos Quieren (Gobernar El Mundo) [#1](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/22278/22278_900.jpg)

Ami Mizuno | Todos Quieren (Gobernar El Mundo)  [#1](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/24178/24178_900.jpg)

Makoto Kino | Todos Quieren (Gobernar El Mundo) [#1](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/32343/32343_900.jpg)

Haruka Tenoh | Todos Quieren (Gobernar El Mundo) [#1](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/23948/23948_900.jpg)

Hotaru Tomoe | Todos Quieren (Gobernar El Mundo) [#1](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/24902/24902_900.jpg)

Shingo Tsukino | Todos Quieren (Gobernar El Mundo) [#1](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/23748/23748_900.jpg)

Severina Sang Froid | Todos Quieren (Gobernar El Mundo) [#1](Todos%20Quieren%20\(Gobernar%20El%20Mundo\)%20#1)

 

**THE FUKUS.**

New Starlights |[ Magnus Fukus](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/23152/23152_900.jpg)

Sailor Star Healer | Magnus Battle [Fuku #1](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/32654/32654_900.png)

Sailor Star Healer | Magnus Dress [Fuku #2](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/20556/20556_900.jpg)

Sailor Star Abyss | [Fuku #1](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/32930/32930_900.jpg)

 

 **THE PLACES**.

Kinmoku | [The Gardens](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/34289/34289_900.jpg)

Kinmoku | [The Palace](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/33769/33769_900.jpg)

Kinmoku | [The Capital](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/33979/33979_900.jpg)

Kinmoku | [The Planeterium](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/22914/22914_900.jpg)

Magnus | [The Capital](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/34517/34517_900.jpg)

 

 

**THE MUSIC.**

Me Basta | [Opening 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tz3o7lEpUBw)

Sin Mitologías | [Opening 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H4DneBogPgA)

Atravesé Fantasmas Para Llegar Aquí | [Opening 3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ZbOvE996hY)

Atravesé Fantasmas Para Llegar Aquí | [Ending](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rwr56d41jSI)

Todos Quieren (Gobernar el Mundo) | [Opening 4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=reWAGJ7kr4k)

Ambiental | [SM Music Collections](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pk_Xs7tIDCo&list=RDe0IaiuyRnxs&index=9)

 

 


End file.
